Bash at the Beach
Bash at the Beach was a yearly professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Championship Wrestling (WCW). It was the company's PPV for the month of July, held from 1994 to 2000. The show centered around a beach theme, with the set around the entrance area for the wrestlers decorated with such things as surfboards and sand. The theme for the show seemed appropriate for an event scheduled during the hot summer month of July. The beach/"fun in the sun" theme was also reflected in the places where WCW chose to hold the event; all of the shows emanated from cities in either Florida or California, two U.S. states renowned for their warm weather. It was WCW's response to WWF's SummerSlam. In 1992 and 1993, WCW held a beach-themed pay-per-view show known as Beach Blast, which was the forerunner to Bash at the Beach. The 1992 show was held in June, however, as the company elected instead to reserve July for its flagship summertime extravaganza, The Great American Bash. Along with Starrcade, SuperBrawl, The Great American Bash, and Halloween Havoc, Bash at the Beach was booked to be one of WCW's flagship events. WWE for Extreme have owned the rights to Bash at the Beach since they purchased WCW in 2001. Events 1994 Bash at the Beach 1994 took place on July 17, 1994 from the Orlando Arena in Orlando, Florida. *Dark match: Brian Armstrong and Brad Armstrong defeated Steve Keirn and Bobby Eaton *Lord Steven Regal defeated Johnny B. Badd to retain the WCW World Television Championship (10:40) **Regal pinned Badd. **Badd replaced Sting, who was injured. *Vader (with Harley Race) defeated The Guardian Angel by disqualification (7:58) *Terry Funk and Bunkhouse Buck defeated Dustin Rhodes and Arn Anderson (11:15) **Funk pinned Rhodes after Anderson turned on Rhodes and executed a DDT on him. *Steve Austin defeated Ricky Steamboat to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (20:06) **Austin pinned Steamboat. *Pretty Wonderful (Paul Roma and Paul Orndorff) defeated Cactus Jack and Kevin Sullivan to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (20:11) **Orndorff pinned Jack while Roma held Jack's legs down. *Hulk Hogan (with Shaquille O'Neal and Jimmy Hart) defeated Ric Flair (with Sensuous Sherri) to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (21:50) **Hogan pinned Flair after a leg drop. **Hogan won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship in his debut match with the company. 1995 Bash at the Beach 1995 took place on July 16, 1995 on the beach in Huntington Beach, California. *Main Event match: Johnny B. Badd defeated Chris Kanyon (2:03) **Badd pinned Kanyon. *Main Event match: Road Warrior Hawk defeated Mark Starr (1:25) **Hawk pinned Starr. *Main Event match: Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck defeated Marcus Bagwell and Alex Wright (3:25) **Buck pinned Wright. *Sting defeated Meng to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (15:31) **Sting pinned Meng with a roll-up. *The Renegade defeated Paul Orndorff to retain the WCW World Television Championship (6:12) **Renegade pinned Orndorff with a back suplex. *Kamala defeated Jim Duggan (6:00) **Kamala pinned Duggan after The Zodiac hit him with Kamala's mask. *Diamond Dallas Page (with the Diamond Doll and Max Muscle) defeated Dave Sullivan (5:04) **Page pinned Sullivan after a diamond cutter. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) and The Blue Bloods (Lord Steven Regal and Earl Robert Eaton) in a Triangle match to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (13:41) **Booker pinned Regal after Jerry Saggs hit Booker with back body drop, putting Booker over Regal. *Randy Savage defeated Ric Flair in a Lifeguard match (13:55) **The match was fought under Lumberjack rules but billed as a "Lifeguard match" due to taking place on the beach. **The "Lifeguards" who surrounded the ring were: Arn Anderson, Booker T, Brian Knobbs, Bunkhouse Buck, Chris Kanyon, Dave Sullivan, Diamond Dallas Page, Dick Slater, Jim Duggan, Jerry Sags, Johnny B. Badd, Mark Starr, Max Muscle and Stevie Ray. **Savage pinned Flair after a Flying Elbow Drop. *Hulk Hogan defeated Vader in a Steel cage match to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (13:13) **Hogan escaped the cage to win. 1996 1997 Bash at the Beach 1997 took place on July 13, 1997 from the Ocean Center in Daytona Beach, Florida. *Mortis and Wrath (with James Vandenberg) defeated Glacier and Ernest Miller (9:47) **Mortis pinned Glacier after a superkick with a chain around his foot. **This defeat marked the first of Glacier's WCW career. *Chris Jericho defeated Ultimate Dragon to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (12:55) **Jericho pinned Dragon with a sunset flip. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated The Great Muta and Masa Chono (10:37) **Rick pinned Muta after a DDT from Scott to make the Steiners the number one contenders to the WCW World Tag Team Championship. *Juventud Guerrera, Héctor Garza, and Lizmark, Jr. defeated La Parka, Psychosis, and Villano IV (10:08) **Garza pinned Villano V (who had switched places with Villano IV) after a standing moonsault. *Chris Benoit defeated The Taskmaster (with Jacqueline) in a Retirement match (13:10) **Benoit pinned Taskmaster after a Diving Headbutt. *Jeff Jarrett defeated Steve McMichael (with Queen Debra McMichael) to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (6:56) **Jarrett pinned McMichael after hitting him with a steel briefcase handed to him by Debra. *Scott Hall and Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Diamond Dallas Page and Curt Hennig (with Kimberly Page) (19:35) **Savage pinned Page after a Flying Elbow Drop following an Outsiders Edge from Hall. **Hall and Savage won after Hennig walked out on Page; Hennig left after attacking Page as he thought his partner deliberately pulled the top rope down on him. *Roddy Piper defeated Ric Flair (13:26) **Piper won when Flair passed out while in a Sleeperhold. *Lex Luger and The Giant defeated Hollywood Hogan and Dennis Rodman (with Randy Savage) (22:30) **Luger forced Hogan to submit with the Torture Rack. **Kevin Nash interfered in the match as Sting. **After the match, Luger put a Torture Rack on Rodman and then one on Savage. 1998 Bash at the Beach 1998 took place on July 12, 1998 from the Cox Arena in San Diego, California. *Dark match: Villaño IV and Villaño V defeated Damien and Ciclope (7:51) **IV pinned Damien. *Raven (with Riggs and Lodi) defeated Saturn in a Raven's Rules match (10:40) **Raven pinned Saturn after an Evenflow DDT. *Juventud Guerrera defeated Kidman (9:55) **Guerrera pinned Kidman after a 450° Splash. *Stevie Ray defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. (1:35) **Ray won when Chavo purposely submitted to a handshake. *Eddie Guerrero defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. in a Hair versus Hair match (11:54) **Eddie pinned Chavo with a small package. **After the match, Chavo shaved off his hair himself. *Konnan (with Lex Luger and Kevin Nash) defeated Disco Inferno (with Alex Wright) (2:16) **Konnan forced Inferno to submit with the Tequila Sunrise. *The Giant defeated Kevin Greene (6:58) **Giant pinned Greene after a chokeslam. *Rey Misterio, Jr. defeated Chris Jericho to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (6:00) **Misterio pinned Jericho, but the title was returned to Jericho the next night on WCW Monday Nitro, due to interference from Dean Malenko during the match. *Booker T defeated Bret Hart by disqualification to retain the WCW World Television Championship (8:28) **Hart was disqualified after he hit Booker with a steel chair. *Goldberg defeated Curt Hennig to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (3:50) **Goldberg pinned Hennig after a Jackhammer. *Hollywood Hogan and Dennis Rodman (with The Disciple) defeated Diamond Dallas Page and Karl Malone (23:47) **Hogan pinned Page after an Apocalypse from The Disciple. 1999 Bash at the Beach 1999 took place on July 11, 1999 from the National Car Rental Center in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. *Dark match: CJ Afi and Jeremy Lopez defeated Jamie Howard and Jet Jaguar *Ernest Miller (with Sonny Onoo) defeated Disco Inferno (8:07) **Miller pinned Inferno after hitting him with his shoe. *Rick Steiner defeated Van Hammer to retain the WCW World Television Championship (3:05) **Steiner pinned Hammer after a Steiner Bulldog. *David Flair (with Ric Flair, Samantha, Double D, and Arn Anderson) defeated Dean Malenko to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (3:05) **David pinned Malenko after Ric hit Malenko with the US Title belt. *The No Limit Soldiers (Konnan, Rey Mysterio, Jr., Swoll, and Brad Armstrong) defeated The West Texas Rednecks (Curt Hennig, Bobby Duncum, Jr., Barry Windham, and Kendall Windham) in an Elimination match (15:00) **Swoll pinned Duncum (6:26) **Hennig pinned Armstrong with a Hennig-Plex (9:07) **Konnan pinned Kendall after a DDT (10:52) **Barry and Konnan were counted out **Mysterio pinned Hennig after a Swan Dive from on top of Swoll's shoulders. *Fit Finlay won a Junkyard Invitational also involving: Ciclope, Jerry Flynn, Johnny Grunge, Hak, Horace Hogan, Brian Knobbs, Hugh Morrus, La Parka, Lord Steven Regal, Rocco Rock, Silver King, Squire David Taylor, and Mikey Whipwreck (13:50) **Finlay escaped the junkyard to win the match and the WCW Hardcore Trophy. **This match took place in a junkyard and the match could only be won climbing over a chain link fence and escaping. *The Jersey Triad (Diamond Dallas Page, Chris Kanyon, and Bam Bam Bigelow) defeated Perry Saturn and Chris Benoit to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (23:17) **Page pinned Saturn after an Aided Diamond Cutter. *Buff Bagwell (with Judy Bagwell) defeated Roddy Piper (with Ric Flair) (with Mills Lane as Special Guest Referee) in a boxing match (3rd round 0:36) **Bagwell pinned Piper after a Buff Blockbuster. *Randy Savage and Sid Vicious (with Madusa and Miss Madness) defeated WCW World Heavyweight Champion Kevin Nash and Sting (with Gorgeous George) (13:21) **The stipulation for the match was that whoever scored the fall would win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. **Savage pinned Nash after a Flying Elbow Drop to win the championship. 2000 Bash at the Beach 2000 took place on July 9, 2000 from the Ocean Center in Daytona Beach, Florida. *Lt. Loco defeated Juventud Guerrera to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (12:09) **Loco pinned Guerrera after a Tornado DDT. *Big Vito defeated Norman Smiley and Ralphus in a Handicap match to retain the WCW Hardcore Championship (5:55) **Vito pinned Ralphus after a splash through a table. *Daffney (with Crowbar) defeated Ms. Hancock (with David Flair) in a Wedding Gown match (4:16) **Daffney won when Hancock removed her own dress. *KroniK (Brian Adams and Bryan Clark) defeated The Perfect Event (Shawn Stasiak and Chuck Palumbo) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (13:36) **Adams pinned Stasiak after a Total Meltdown. *Kanyon defeated Booker T (10:05) **Kanyon pinned Booker after a Kanyon Cutter from the top rope following interference from Jeff Jarrett. *Mike Awesome defeated WCW United States Heavyweight Champion Scott Steiner (with Midajah) by disqualification (9:11) **Steiner was disqualified when he used the Steiner Recliner (which had been banned). **WCW Commissioner Ernest Miller stripped Steiner of the title following the match. *Vampiro defeated The KISS Demon in a Graveyard match (6:40) **Vampiro won when the Demon didn't show up to the ring; most of this match was pre-taped before the show. *Shane Douglas defeated Buff Bagwell (7:54) **Douglas pinned Bagwell after a Franchiser. **During the match, Torrie Wilson came out and hit Bagwell with a low blow. *Hollywood Hogan defeated WCW World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett (1:19) **Hogan pinned Jarrett after Vince Russo had Jarrett lie down for Hogan. **After the match, Russo fired Hogan and declared that Jarrett was still champion. *Goldberg defeated Kevin Nash (5:28) **Goldberg pinned Nash after a Jackhammer. **Scott Hall's contract was on the line in the match, Goldberg ripped it up after winning while Scott Steiner had Nash in the Steiner Recliner. *Booker T defeated Jeff Jarrett to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (13:40) **Booker pinned Jarrett after a Book End. Category:1994 in wrestling Category:1995 in wrestling Category:1996 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Championship Wrestling